The punchline
by janzen222
Summary: Saw the reviews for Killing Joke and wondered 'where was Nightwing in all of this' so I played with the idea a little bit and heres what I think could've happened had Batman not killed the Joker. Warning includes character death


Richard Grayson hated Gotham city with a passion. While he had trained under one of the greatest heroes in this city it was also the city where he had lost his parents and now it was the place that had crippled the love of his life. When he had heard the news he had nearly broken right there. In fact, you could say something deep within the young hero had indeed broken. Regardless he had made the trip to see the love of his life only to see her broken. Not just physically but emotionally. She had flinched when she first saw him. He could see the fear in her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her. Holding her for hours in the hopes that somehow his very presence could fix everything but even he wasn't that vain. He knew he could never fix everything but he didn't want to either. He would stay by her side for as long as she would permit and if the day came where she no longer wanted him then well he'd watch her from a distance.

When she had finally fallen asleep in his arms he decided it was time remind Gotham that Batman wasn't the one they needed to fear. No, the one they needed to fear was the man who held no love for the city, the man who had grown in the darkness of the city only to rise above it. The man who had stepped out of the Bat's shadow. He wanted to show them that Nightwing was the one they needed to fear. Though that was only step one of his plan.

It went off with only one hitch. When word of Nightwing's return and new brutal attitude had reached his ears he had decided to confront his former protégé. He hadn't expected to find a shadow of the boy he had once trained. Bruce had never wanted Richard to turn out like him and had done everything possible to prevent it. He had failed his former protégé because standing there before him was a darker version of what he saw everytime he looked in the mirror. The worst part was there was nothing Bruce or Batman could do to sway him. Nightwing was set on a path of destruction and Batman had made sure to warn his former protégé that if he crossed the line that he would be the one to take him down. Nightwing had told him that he had no intention of letting his legacy be tarnished by taking anyone's life. If Bruce had truly thought about the way, the statement was worded he wouldn't have let him go as easily. However, Bruce had been looking for hope and that was what he chose to find. Hope in his former partner's promise of not killing. If only he had known.

Weeks passed and news of Nightwing's new and brutal approach had spread among the criminal underworld. When Nightwing wasn't furthering the fear that criminals held for him Richard was by Barbra's side holding her in his arms and never leaving her alone for a moment longer than he had to. She unlike Bruce wasn't worried about Nightwing's newfound aggression. She couldn't be worried about it if she didn't believe it right? After all, how could the man who always smiled at her the moment he stepped into the room and helped her get accostumed to her new sort of life be dropping men from buildings only to catch them at the last moment? The strong arms that held her when she had a nightmare and those kind eyes that always sparkled in the moonlight. There was no way those rumors about Nightwing's brutal attitude were true.

Tim was the next person to notice. Richard was his older brother so of course he noticed. Whenever he brought up the subject Richard would deflect with some offer of training or a comment about his improved fighting skills. It worked but not as well as he was sure Richard wanted. There was however one comment that had really worried Tim. He had asked what Tim had thought about trying on his costume. Tim had been ecstatic after all while Bruce was his mentor Richard was idol. The costume was still too big on him but what had him worrying was when Richard had 'jokingly' remarked that they could have it tailored to his size. IT had been laughed off but it had Tim really considering his brother's mental state.

Jason had known from the beginning. When he heard about what the Joker had done to Barbra he had been ready to put on his helmet and finally put a bullet in the clown's skull once and for all. He hadn't really bonded with her but she had still cared about him and up till the incident had checked up on him along with Nightwing. When news of Nightwing's brutal attitude had reached him he had chuckled darkly before grimacing. It seemed as though the Golden Boy was about to do something stupid and for some reason Jason couldn't appreciate it like he thought he would have. He had known that Nightwing harbored an intense hatred for the Joker when the Joker had killed him and it was merely the small light he possessed that stopped him from putting the Joker down like a rabid dog. Now it looked as though there was no more like in the Golden Boy. He ordered some of thugs to obtain some rare and vintage whiskey so that when it happened he could have a drink in his brother's honor. It was the least he could do for him.

Alfred was the final person to notice by the time he did it was too late to stop him. When Richard had brought Bruce into the batcave looking half dead he had panicked. Poison Ivy had escaped Arkham along and had given the two some trouble. They had brought her down only for Bruce to have suffered some after effects of one of her toxins. They had been working on saving Bruce when news came out that the Joker had once again escaped. Too entranced on saving his surrogate's son life he didn't notice when his surrogate grandson left the cave without his costume….. He only realized this when news of the Jokers death at the hands of Richard Grayson came in. He should've been more aware when Richard had hugged him before leaving the cave with his trademark smile. He had never expected this. Then again few could and even then they chose to deny its existence.

Richard sat in his cell looking down at the blood on his hands. He hated the thought of having taken a man's life but the Joker wasn't a man. No, he had been an animal that had needed to be put down and that's exactly what he had done regardless of what others thought. The court had decreed that he would suffer the death penalty. In two weeks he would no longer be in this world and for the first time in a long time he couldn't find himself to care.

Bruce showed up first. He talked about fighting the decision but Richard had shaken his head and smiled at his former mentor. He told him he had accepted his fate and was glad that his legacy was left untarnished. They talked for a few more hours; patching up their relationship that had been broken for so long. Bruce left with a grim smile but a smile nonetheless.

Tim was next and it had taken him almost an hour to calm the younger boy. They had joked and laughed together for the first time in weeks and then Richard made a request. He asked that the nights be kept safe with the wings of an angel as they had been tainted by a demon for so long. Tim had accepted on the condition that Tim be allowed to be there when he finally met his end. IT was a deal that would give some peace to both brothers. A deal that Tim would always remember in the coming years.

Alfred was next coming in and reprimanding him as usual. He expressed his distress over not having seen the signs and not stopping him. Richard had merely thanked Alfred for everything he had done and told him that he was the best grandfather a guy could ask for. Alfred nearly broke right there but managed to compose himself until he left the room.

Commissioner Gordon followed him as a prelude to Barbra. He was surprised at Richard's actions but understood. He thanked the young man for ending the man who had tortured his daughter and had wished there was something more he could've done for the man his daughter loved. The man he had expected to end up giving his daughter away to.

Barbra came in and for the first half hour it was quiet. Then she screamed at him. She yelled at him until her voice went hoarse and only then did he speak. He spoke of how beautiful she was when she was angry and how he had wanted to take her away from this city so they could live happily ever after. She asked why he didn't just do that and his answer had her wanting to scream once more. He explained that he couldn't live knowing that the man who had killed his brother and tortured her was sitting there behind bars waiting to escape once more….. She left in tears after telling him that while he wouldn't live to see it he would be a father. That left remark had crushed his soul but also mended it at the same time. At least his child would grow up in a world without the Joker.

The final person to visit was surprisingly Jason. He had broken into the prison in his Red Hood outfit with a bottle of vintage whiskey. The two drank well into the morning for the first time bonding as brothers. In his drunken stupor Richard had let slip Barbra's news to him. Jason swore that he would make sure his niece or nephew grew up in a peaceful world. Richard only asked that his child actually had a relationship with their Uncle Jason. Jason readily agreed after all it was his brother's last request.

The day of his execution he received no last meal as per his request. His family was gathered around him as he was strapped down and poison was injected into him. When asked if he had any last words he spoke so low that you would question how any could hear the words but hear they did.

"In the darkest hour there is always light, you've just got to find it and once you do I guarantee everything will seem a lot brighter.


End file.
